<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If Peter Parker Snapped Instead Of Tony Stark? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790937">What If Peter Parker Snapped Instead Of Tony Stark?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker is a hero, very sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says. Watch out for Endgame spoilers but also be prepared to cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanoff, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If Peter Parker Snapped Instead Of Tony Stark?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am Ironman.” Tony snapped and waited a second. Everyone was watching but nothing happened. Tony looked at his hand and found that he didn’t have the stones. Thanos stared at him and they both looked around.<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Peter walked toward the two. “Well I’m not sorry to you.” He looks at Thanos. Tony is confused but then he noticed the stones on Peters Ironspider suit. “I just wanted to be like you Tony.” Peter falls to his knees. “I love you Dad.” Peter locks eyes with Tony and snaps. Thanos and his army turns to dust. Tony crawls over to Peter and holds his body in his arms.<br/>
“Shhh Pete. Keep breathing for me.” Tears slide down Tony’s face, dripping onto Peters suit. Meanwhile, everyone is excited that they won. Slowly they notice how. Steve is excitedly looking around the battlefield until his eyes catch Tony and Peter. All happiness drops from his face. An all to familiar voice calls out from next to him.<br/>
“No!” Steve turns to see Natasha next to him. Her knees give out underneath her. Steve catches his teammate and the two walk over to the boy. Tony is crying but Peter is still alive and awake. They all know Peter isn’t going to make it. Natasha sinks next to Peter. “Why..?” She took some of Peters weight off of Tony.<br/>
“I had to kill him....and save you.” Peter coughed. Tony ran a hand through his kids hair.<br/>
“How’d you know she was gone Pete?” Tony was curious and also knew answering questions would hopefully keep him alive long enough for help to come.<br/>
“She’s the Black Widow. I knew something was off when she wasn’t up there with you Mr. Captain Rogers-“ He broke off to couch again. Blood came up. “I’m sorry.” Peters eyes closed and his body went limp. Tony was stunned and so was Steve. Natasha yelled out, tears streaming down her face. Tony glanced around and saw everyone down on one knee with heads bowed. Gods, kings, heroes were all kneeling before a meer mortal. Steve picked Peters body up and the other two leaned on each other but stood. A few shocked gasps went around when they noticed who had died to save them all. Peter Benjamin Parker had snapped his fingers and given up his life to kill a villain and his army.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>